The invention relates to a pressure sensor.
A pressure or differential pressure sensor is known from the European Patent application 97 105 396, with which a diaphragm with a measurement element located thereon is applied. The diaphragm is formed in a carrier which is sealingly clamped or bonded into a two-part mounting. The measurement element on the membrane, via electrical leads, is connected to further electronic components arranged on a circuit board, wherein the circuit board is fastened distanced to the carrier on a part of the mounting. Through-holes are formed in each case in the two parts of the mounting, in order to impinge the diaphragm with pressure. At the same time, the two parts of the mounting must be brought into sealing contact with outer connection channels to a housing. Additional sealing elements are required for this. As a whole, the construction of the pressure sensor is quite complicated, and the installation of the pressure sensor into a housing is complicated on account of the necessary arrangement of further sealing elements. Since additional sealing elements must be intermediately mounted between the mounting and the housing, it is furthermore not possible to design the housing as one piece.